venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Billy and Sally's past
it was peaceful day when a car drove up to 7-11 a man got out with his son he gave his son a dollar 'here billy go get yourself a slushy' the man said 'ok be right back dad' billy said then walked inside no one else was there except the cashier billy looked for the slushy maker he did not see it so he asked the man behind the counter 'excuse me sir' billy said 'yes boy what do you need?' said the man ' where is the slushy maker' said billy 'it's right over there near the bathroom' said the man 'ok thanks' said billy then he went and got a slushy so he went up to the cashier and bought it 'that will be 1'00' said the man so billy gave him the dollar his father gave him and paid for it then he walked out 'dad im back!' he noticed his father was gone along with the car billy started to tear up his father had abandoned him he was alone well not completely the man behind the cash register saw it all happen so he went up to billy and sat down next to him 'its ok i'm here for you don't be worried it will be fine' the man said 'can you be my dad' billy asked ' ok my name is papa acachalla' said papa billy smiled he had found someone new take care of him because his father left him that's the end of billy's story now its sally's It was a rainy night almost everyone asleep except for two kids they were playing video games 'i won i'm the champion!' said the boy 'no you only won once i won 30 times!' said the boy's brother 'oh tim i always win' said tim's brother 'jack you never win!' said tim both boys then heard a window break from in the kitchen they went to investigate then they heard foot steps go out the other door to the stair case up to their parents room they heard there parents scream but then silence fell then they heard they're little sister scream she was only 8 tim was 10 jack was 11 they went up they're little sister dodging the killer grabbing they're sister they ran down stairs and they're killer wasn't far behind he grabbed tim by the shirt 'no tim!' said jack he guarded his little sister 'hey kid if you want to save your brother you better hand over you're sister!' said the mystery man 'first before we do anything whats you're name!' the killer smiled ' my name is jimmy casket! ow if you don't want me to lets say i throw your brother in the stream in the woods hand over your sister' said jimmy 'never i will never hand over my sister!' said jack 'well i guess you are coming with me! hahahaha! Jimmy said like a maniac then grabbed all 3 of them and brought them to the stream in the forest he tied 2 of them to a tree he tied up jack and they're sister sally then jimmy smiled ' well say goodbye to your brother!' jimmy said evilly ' no tim!' jimmy then dropped him in the water which was going too fast You cant get out if you fall in ' no tim!' said sally then jimmy untied jack and threw him in then sally got out and ran jimmy did not seem to care anymore she ran and cried then a lady walked up to sally the lady was weilding a crowbar but not using it sally looked hurt ' oh my gosh are you ok!' said the woman ' j-jimmy c-casket k-killed my family!' sally cried out 'oh no thats terrible i can take you in as my daughter if you want' the lady said ' ok whats your name?' sally said 'im gertrude' Meanwhile, with tim someone found him took him in he woke up not remembering anything his new mother was ms ghost and his father was dead his mother told him about that his father died before he was born he grew up as johnny ghost he said in the future he was going to be a paranormal investigator but after jimmy casket was caught and hung for his crimes He put him in the mind of johnny ghost so when ever ghost was threatend or anything like that jimmy would take over now with jack he was found as well by nice family he remebered stuff that was not true which was him growing up in a castle as an only child no siblings he was johnny toast for some reason his last name was toast but he was known to be grand son of the queen of enland he was rich like ghost but he did not know ghost thats the end of the story i hope you enjoyed i worked hard on it but i'm not gonna do anymore because it's hard and being a writer is not my dream Category:Fanfiction